Lilly (Video Game)
:For the Comic Series character, see Lilly Caul (Comic Series). Lilly Caul is a character in The Walking Dead Video Game. She is both a quick thinker, and a leader; she is also straight to the point regardless of how people react or feel about what she has to say. However, she does have a kinder side to her, and will appreciate others when they deserve it. Character At first glance, Lilly is quick to earn the dislike or disrespect from the group, particularly due to her association with Larry, her father, and her constant take on siding with him. Out of all characters in the game, perhaps she and her father can be said to have a much more realistic personality as a survivor, as they often display altrusion and acts in favor for each other firsthand. For the better part of the episodes, Lilly assumes the role of the group's de-facto leader, probably out of the reason that nobody wants to take up the responsibility. Having spent a long time in the air force base, she handles herself pretty well among the men and isn't afraid to speak her mind in order to protect her father and herself. Additionally, she is knowledgeable in survival tactics and firearms, which became an important trait in helping the group to fortify the motor inn. In general, Lilly is rather bossy and possessive, having the need to control the group in a way that she sees fit. An interesting point to note however, is that when Larry starts acting out in a fit of rage, she is quick to act as a pacifist and attempts to calm him down, to no avail at times. This shows that unlike her father, she does not bear the similar bitterness and resentment that he has for everyone else. Although she does have a temper not to be reckoned with. Should players try to get in favor with her, the game will reveal a softer side of Lilly that is in fact, a warm, considerate and polite lady who is unsure about her capabilities as the group's leader. Repeated conversations with her will show that Lilly tries to apologize to the players on behalf of her father, stating that while everything Larry does is ridiculous, it is in the intention of protecting her and affirms her ground on siding with her father. When caught in conflict with Kenny, she reveals that she tried to see things from his point of view as a father and husband, yet finds no reason to support his decision, as it puts everyone else at risk. In fact, she confides in the player at times by asking them if her decision was right as a leader. Despite having to prioritize her father, between Kenny and herself, she is more interested in overall group's welfare, and thus prioritizes everyone equally whereas Kenny seems to prioritize his family beforehand rather than anyone else. This goes to show that Lilly is much more rational than Kenny, who is emotionally driven, as she aims to maintain's the group's morale from deterring. At the end, Lilly's personality and responses are entirely dependent on how players treat her throughout the story. Simply put, if players try to get in favor of her, they will get a glimpse of Lilly's softer side. Vice versa, if they go against her, she will continue to put up a tough persona and fight for what she thinks is best for the group. As of episode 2 onwards, the player's relationship between her and Kenny will be put to a test. Pre-Apocalypse Robins Air Force Base Lilly, is the daughter of an army man and was stationed at Robins Air Force Base where she was a bureaucrat and had a secretary like job of just filing and filling out paper work . She is used to dealing with pushy military men and immediately takes charge in tough situations. While incredibly strong-willed, she will always submit to her dad Larry, a grizzled old man with a history of heart problems. Characters Revealed Post-Apocalypse Episode 1: A New Day She is first seen when saving Lee, Clementine, and Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck from walkers. She then takes them into a drug store where her group set up camp. However when rescued, her father, Larry, started yelling at Kenny and Lee for putting them in danger and claims that Duck is infected and needs to be thrown out. Lee then needs to make a decision on whether to side with Kenny or Larry. As the group argues, Larry suddenly has a sudden heart problem, causing him to faint and collapse to the floor. Lilly takes care of him and asks Lee to get pills out of the back part of the pharmacy which is still locked. Later, Lee comes to talk to her and apologies for what happened earlier, which she somewhat forgives him for. She continues caring for her father while Lee, Carley, and are at the motel. When they get back, Lee gets the keys and they finally go and get the pills, however when they open the locked pharmacy door, the security alarm goes off, attracting many walkers. They get the pills and figure out a plan to escape. Lilly, Larry, and Glenn protect Kenny and his family while they get the truck, while Lee, Doug, and Carley hold down the shop. After they get the truck, Lilly sends her dad back to get everyone else. However, he punches Lee in the face, but Kenny comes in and saves Lee. Later that day, they camp at the motel where Lilly talks to Lee and Kenny on how she thinks they will be okay at the motel, when suddenly the power shuts off. Episode 2: Starved for Help During the 3 month time-skip Lilly, Lee, and presumably the other survivors trained in the use of firearms in Lilly's "intensive training". During an argument, Lilly will force Lee to hand out four pieces of food to the starving individuals. After this task is complete she will tell you, with a soft tone of voice, that it's not easy doing what she does. Lee tells her he doesn't envy her. If given a piece of food she will reject it at first, but accept it without much force. She will comment that it doesn't change anything after. However, if you chose to side with Lilly when she and Kenny were arguing, she will gladly accept the piece of food that you give her. In-Game Decision When Larry has a heart attack at the St. John's Dairy Farm, Kenny believes that Larry is dead and will return as a walker. Lee must choose who to side with between aiding Kenny kill Larry with a salt lick block or aid Lilly save her father. Help Lilly If Lee chooses to help Lilly, he will run up to Larry's body and try to help. He asks Lilly to check for Larry's vitals and begins to perform CPR on Larry. Kenny however, thinks that Larry is gone and is a risk of becoming a walker. He will kill Larry by dropping the salt lick block while Lee tries to save Larry. Lilly and Lee's relationship becomes stronger however Lee's relationship with Kenny takes quite a hit, as Kenny felt left alone with a tough and unpopular decision. When Andrew is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to thrash Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you tried to help out her and her father, instead of aiding Kenny, she will shoot at Andrew, freeing Lee from his grip and showing a sign of care for Lee. Help Kenny If Lee chooses to help Kenny kill Larry believing that there is a risk, he aids Kenny in crushing Larry with the salt lick block by pulling Lilly off of her dad. This decision however both enrages and upsets Lilly since she claims her father was still alive and causes her relationship with Lee to deteriorate. However, Kenny believes they both made the right decision. When Andrew is fighting with Lee during the storm, both Clementine and Lilly will stand by the barn watching as Andrew attempts to trash Lee's head into the electric fence. Since you tried to help out Kenny instead of her, she will just watch, with no attempt to try and shoot Andrew, despite Lee's yell. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead After Kenny and Lee return from the Pharmacy, she is either happy or mad with the amount of supplies. When Kenny suggest leaving on the RV, she scolds him (and Lee, depending if he killed Larry) about how she trusts them. Kenny insists more and she flips out, mentioning stolen supplies. After everyone leaves, Lee asks about the supplies, and she states someone has been stealing them. She asks Lee to look around for clues. When he comes back with meds hidden outside, she knows someone is selling them out. She looks outside and finds Bandits holding the group hostage. She grabs a rifle and jumps outside her window. She snipers them as Lee gets everyone on the RV. When Walkers arrive, she get on the RV, knowing the Motel is lost. With the motel gone, she loses it and begins to question who the traitor is. She believes it is either Ben or Carley/Doug. Kill Carley When the argument gets more heated, she grabs her pistol and shoots Carley in the head thinking she was the traitor. Kill Doug When the argument gets more heated, she grabs her pistol and points it at Ben thinking he is the traitor until Doug pulls him out of the way and is accidently shot in the back of the head. Lee pushes her into the RV and demands she drops her weapon. She does and says she was trying to protect the group. Lee is confronted with the decision of leaving her behind, or allowing her to stay with the group. If you choose to leave her behind, she watches as you pull away in Kenny's RV. A walker approaches her and she begins to run. If you allow her to stay with the group, she is handcuffed to the seat, but slips away and steals the RV when it's stuck at the train. Lilly will also ask the player to join her if Lee goes in the RV. Lilly will then tell Lee to get Clementine but instead she tricks him and steals the RV. Either way, her fate is unknown - or at least what occurs to her as she makes her way to the Woodbury Settlement that is at the time of the game, most likely under control of The Governor. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lilly has killed: *Carley (If saved in Episode 1) *Doug (If saved in Episode 1) (Accidental) *Unnamed Bandit 1 *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Lilly is one of the characters from the Comic series who makes an appearance in The Walking Dead Video Game, the three others so far being , and . *According to the Telltale Games official blog: Lilly is the daughter of an Army man. She's no stranger to dealing with rough and tumble military men and can handle herself with ease in tough situations. She's headstrong but will always submit to her father Larry, a grizzled man with a history of heart problems. Fate will one day cause Lilly to play a large part in the life of Rick Grimes.Telltale Games * and Lilly met in the game. The two of them would have had an opportunity to cross paths again if Glenn hadn't left with Dale and on their trip back to the farm. See Issue 45 and Issue 52 for Glenn's leave absence and its end. Lilly appeared in the comics series between Issue 46 and Issue 48. *Lilly does not meet Hershel Greene in the video game; the two do however meet later in the comic book series, although they do not directly interact. *In episode 2, "Starved for Help", players have to decide who to give food to. 29% of players choose to feed Lilly.Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link References Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly Caul, Lilly